The Wake Up
by Kosenah
Summary: Chi-Chi dreams of possible loosing Gohan for being too hard on him.
1. The Wake Up

Hi everyone! I'm Kosenah, also known as dragonballz_lady. And if you couldn't tell, I'm a Dragon Ball Z fan. This is my first shot at a Dragon Ball Z fic. It's a one shot and my opening into fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy it and that you'll leave me good reviews. And please always remember. "In the world of Dragon Ball Z, anything is possible!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
....... ChiChi's thoughts  
  
*.......* Gohan's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE WAKE UP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late on a cold September night. The wind rustled quietly outside of the Son home. ChiChi, had been particularly busy earlier that morning in trying to get her son, Gohan to do his homework. For some reason, the usual obedient child was not listening to the stern, yet loving words of his mother.  
  
"Gohan! GOHAN! Are you listening to me?! Now pay attention! GOHAN!!"  
  
ChiChi sighed as she layed in the bed she and Goku shared.(when he wasn't off fighting who know what, or dead) Thankfully on this night, Goku was asleep soundly in bed letting out a light snore every once in awhile.  
  
"Finnish your homework right now mister!.......Don't you butt mamma me! NOW!"  
  
ChiChi frowned as her mind kept wandering to the days events. It was a usual peaceful morning. She, as always woke up at 6 am to fix her loving family breakfast. She then would awaken Goku (if he was there) and then Gohan. After breakfast and cleaning up the mess the two men in her life made, she forced down the education on Gohan.  
  
Am I being to hard on Gohan? Maybe I'm pushing him too much.  
  
This morning however, Gohan's mind was on other things besides his education. He kept staring out his bedroom window. Looking out on the hills and valley. A distant, gazed look in his eyes. The look Goku usually made when he had grown bored with something and wanted a new challenge.  
  
Goku always told me to back off of Gohan. He claims I'm too hard on him. But what does Goku know? I love my husband but he doesn't have a clue about the world. I need to push Gohan. Don't I?  
  
Restling around on her side of the bed, ChiChi slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DREAM: BEGIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For an odd reason, ChiChi found herself standing in the middle of the desert. She could feel the warm sun beating down on her from high above. Confused, she looked around trying to gather herself.  
  
Where am I? What the heck is this place? Goku? Gohan? Anyone?  
  
But the only thing that answered her questions was the sound of the wind, rustling through the desert sand. ChiChi began to become frightened. She wasn't use to being alone. Not having anyone to boss around.  
  
Goku! Save me!  
  
She thought to herself as she brought her arms around her for comfort.  
  
I don't want to be alone!  
  
Just as she was sliding down to the ground, the wind picked up, blowing sand around her. ChiChi was forced to shield her face underneath the silk blue nightgown she was wearing.   
  
OH! I hate this!  
  
She thought as the anger began to build. And just as she had thought those words, the wind died down and standing in front of her was Gohan. ChiChi nearly leaped with joy. Her little boy was there to rescue her.   
  
Gohan! My little boy! You've come to rescue your mother!  
  
Taking a step foward, then another and another, ChiChi spread out her arms to welcome Gohan into them. Gohan, however, seemed smile a sad smile as he sort of "floated" away from her.  
  
Gohan! Gohan! What are you doing?  
  
ChiChi asked her son, yet getting no reply. Stepping further and faster, ChiChi chased after Gohan through the endless desert. But now matter how hard she tried, she couldn't catch him.  
  
What is going on? What's happening?  
  
ChiChi thought frantically as Gohan just stood there with a sad smile on his face.  
  
Why is he avoiding me?  
  
*Why mother? It's simple. You pushed me away.*  
  
ChiChi jumped, startled as Gohan's thoughts wandered through her mind.  
  
Wh....what did you say?!?  
  
*I said you pushed me away. You're to blame mother. I had no space.*  
  
ChiChi drew back, startled by what Gohan was telling her. What did he mean he had no space? She gave him plenty of space. She never hoovered over him when he did his school work. Well, almost never.  
  
*I can see by your expression your confused.*  
  
Gohan's eyes glowed a small twinkle as he chuckled lightly.  
  
*Think about it mom. You're the one who forced the never-ending school work on me.*  
  
But.......Gohan! I only wanted the best for you!  
  
*Sometimes, the best is too much. I'm only a child mom. I need to act as one. But I can't. I always have to worry about my school work or some bad guy coming and hurting us. It isn't fair! Look at dad! He's a grown man and yet HE can act like a child!*  
  
Gohan......  
  
*No.....it's too late mom. It's over.*  
  
Wh...wh...what do you mean by that!?!  
  
ChiChi stammered out beginning to feel both frightened and angry.  
  
Don't you take that tone with me!!!  
  
A small wind began to gather around Gohan and ChiChi. Gradually it began to pick up billowing sand around them. Sand began to blow into ChiChi's eyes. She shielded them, peering through the haze over at Gohan. Gohan just stood there not taking any cover.  
  
GOHAN! Cover your face! You'll get sand in your eyes!!  
  
Gohan responded by shaking his head no. The wind then blew harder and faster causing the sand to circle around him.  
  
GOHAN!  
  
*Good-bye mother.*  
  
Were the last words Gohan spoke before he disappeared into the sand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DREAM: END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
ChiChi screamed out as she sat up quickly in her bed. She looked around bewildered until it slowly dawned on her that she was safetly in bed. Looking over she saw Goku still fast asleep, arms spread wide over his head. Drool escaping from his mouth.  
  
"It was a dream?"  
  
She asked herself quietly as she looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand next to her. The clock read 6:24 a.m.  
  
"Hmmmm.....I over slept."  
  
Stretching out, getting the cinks out of her body, ChiChi slowly arose from her bed to begin on the new day.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
4 HOURS LATER  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was delicious mom!"  
  
Gohan stated wiping the maple syrup from his lips.  
  
"The best you've made!"  
  
ChiChi blushed as she always did whenever she was given a compliment.  
  
"Thank you Gohan."  
  
"Ya....burst!"  
  
Goku replied, his mouth still full of eggs and waffles. ChiChi who was usually disqusted by Goku's table manners, chuckled to herself. This got both Gohan's and Goku's attention.  
  
"Are you ok mom?"  
  
"Yes...I'm fine Gohan. I'm just having a good day. I'm surrounded by the two men that I love dearly."  
  
"I love you too mom!"  
  
Gohan replied getting up from the table.  
  
"Well, I guess I should start up on my history."  
  
"Good luck Gohan!"  
  
Goku replied quickly heading out the door.  
  
"Thanks dad!"  
  
Gohan replied smiling as he made his way to his bedroom.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!"  
  
ChiChi cried out, her hands on her hips.  
  
"WHERE Do you think YOU'RE going young man?!?"  
  
Gohan stopped in his track startled. He turned around to look at ChiChi questionly.  
  
"I'm.....homework?......"  
  
"Not today your not! Get outside right now!"  
  
"Mom???"  
  
"Don't you DARE argue! Now get outside and play!"  
  
Reaching behind the refrigerator, she grabed the broom and began to sweep it at Gohan.  
  
"I said get outside! GIT!"  
  
Gohan frowned puzzled as he was pushed outside. Once outside, he took one last look at the house before running off towards the lake where Goku was fishing, smiling happily. ChiChi was also smiling watching as Gohan ran.  
  
"I'm not going to push you away."  
  
Turning around, she walked back into the house and began her daily chores.  
  
~~~~  
  
END  
  
~~~~ 


	2. oops

OOPS! Forgot to say that I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z! *sobs* 


End file.
